parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit Home Video
nikkdisneylover8390's spoof of Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney and Friends. Cast The dinosaurs * Barney - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Baby Bop - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * BJ - Elsa (Frozen) * Riff - Murray Monster (Sesame Street) The Backyard Gang - onwards * Michael - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Amy - Young Thumper (Bambi) * Tina - Young Faline (Bambi) * Luci - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Jason (BYG) - Donald Duck (Disney) * Adam - Young Flower (Bambi) * Michael and Amy's Mom - Thumper's Mother (Bambi) * Michael and Amy's Dad - Snuffy (Sesame Street) * Derek - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Snowman (Waiting for Santa) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Mrs. Claus (Waiting for Santa) - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) * Santa Claus (Waiting for Santa) - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Jeffrey - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * Tina's Mom - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) * Bear (Campfire Sing-Along) - Jack Skeleton (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Adam's Mom - Fox (Skunk Fu) * Kathy - Princess Toadstool (Mario TV series) * Jennifer - Cosmo (Sonic X) * Joseph - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * AJ - Miles (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Min - Cream (Sonic X) * Shawn - Skippy (Robin Hood) * Mother Goose - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Tosha - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * Julie - Misty (Pokemon) * Rainbow Beard the Pirate - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Clarence the Goose - Glasses Crow (Dumbo) * David (Kenny Cooper) - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Jason (TV series) - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Carlos - Michael (Peter Pan) * Kelly - Jane (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) * The Winkster - Genie (Aladdin) * Professor Tinkerputt - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Stella the Storyteller - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Maria - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) * Juan - Brad (Sesame Street) * Ashley and Alissa - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) * Kenneth - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Stephen - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) * Kristen - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Kim - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Jesse - Goofy (Disney) * Rebecca - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) * Robert - Friend Owl (Bambi) * Curtis - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Chip - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Keesha - Anna (Frozen) * Hannah - Sally Acorn (Sonic) * Emily - Rosita (Sesame Street) * Jill - Leona (Between the Lions) and lots more! Home videos * The Backyard Show Episodes Kermit Says Characters Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Barney Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Baby Bop Elsa.jpg|Elsa as BJ Murray.jpg|Murray Monster as Riff Elmo sesame street.png|Elmo as Michael Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Young Thumper as Amy Faline in Bambi.jpg|Young Faline as Tina Amy sonic the hedgehog.png|Amy Rose as Luci Donald Duck.svg.png|Donald Duck as Jason Flower.jpg|Young Flower as Adam Bambi-1-.jpg|Young Bamb as Derek Tigger.gif|Tigger as Snowman Blue Fairy in Pinocchio.jpg|Blue Fairy as Mrs. Claus Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Santa Claus Jack_Skellington_KHII.png|Jack Skeleton as Bear Abby Mallard in Chicken Little.jpg Taylor as Patty Farrell.jpg Eric as Rowley Jefferson.jpg Jared Nathan as Greg Heffley.jpg Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Luna in the Ford Commercial.jpg PC-Guy-goanimate-35995646-276-330 (1).png Khalil photo.jpg Joey Felt and Polly love together.png Gizmo (Movie).jpg Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes.jpg Luan Loud X Annoying Orange.png Ike Broflovski X Lily Loud.png Jimmy X Lisa Loud.png Sonata Duck X Bill Cipher.png Lana Loud X Mugman.png Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service).jpg SpongeBob SquarePants And Lola Loud.png Th (28).jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4856.jpg Pascal1.jpg Timon (The Lion King) as Carl.jpg Tumblr inline n7mt37P49l1r3o645.jpg Lk2-9.png Bambi (Character) as Baljeet Rai .jpg 9171969.jpeg Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg 1331620914243258.gif Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video